1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit and to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display unit having a reduced thickness, and to a thin mobile terminal having a reduced thickness display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a side view showing a display unit of a conventional mobile terminal.
The conventional display unit includes a display 114 having a front side configured to be exposed on an outer surface of a case 112, a keypad assembly 116 disposed below the display 114 for inputting information, and an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) 120 for electrically connecting the display 114 and the keypad assembly 116. Display related components 118 are mounted on the FPCB 120.
The keypad assembly 116 includes key buttons 122 configured to be exposed on an outer surface of the case 112 for pressing activation by an operator, and a board 126 connected with the FPCB 120 by a connector 132. The board 126 includes dome switches 124 mounted on its front surface for inputting signals according to a pressing operation of the key buttons 122, and a connector 136 mounted at its rear surface for connection with a main PCB mounted in a terminal body.
A pad 130 is attached at a lower surface of the key buttons 122, and includes actuators 128 for transferring the pressing operation of the key buttons 122 to the dome switches 124.
The FPCB 120 is connected with one end of the display 114 and is configured to be folded along a lower surface of the display 114. The connector 132 is mounted on a lower surface of the FPCB 120, and connects the display related components 118 with the board 126.
Because the thickness (T1) of the conventional display unit is the sum of the thickness of the display 114, the thickness of the folded FPCB 120, the thickness of the connector 132, the thickness of the board 126, and the thickness of the connector 136, it is accordingly relatively thick. Thus, the overall thickness of a mobile terminal having such a conventional display unit is increased.